The Unknown Lover
by YaoiLover834
Summary: Gray and Lyon have been dating now for almost a year, Lyon is content with the relationship but Gray feels like something is missing. But, everything turns for the better when an unknown lover appears and steals Gray's heart in a matter of minutes.
1. Mysterious Figure

Gray was sitting at home in his boxers watching tv when he received a text from his boyfriend Lyon.

"Hey, whatcha up to? I was thinking of taking you out tonight."

Gray sighed to himself as he replied to the text.

"Sure, sounds good."

He threw his phone onto the small table and sighed once more, knowing when Lyon wanted to take him out it meant he took another mission and was going to be gone for a week or two again. He didn't mind Lyon taking a mission every now and then, but Lyon's been accepting missions every week and is hardly around to spend time with Gray.

"Might as well get ready.." He muttered to himself as he got up and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank-top, putting his phone into his pocket. He fixed his hair as he pulled on the jacket Lyon bought him for their 6 month anniversary. He smiled a bit to himself as he left his apartment, thinking of the days him and Lyon actually spent time together before he started accepting missions all the time.

"Did I do something wrong..?" Gray thought to himself as he walked to their usual meeting spot under the big oak tree at the park close to Lyon's house. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. Gray pulled out his phone and unlocked it, sure enough it was a text from Lyon.

"Hey, I'm going to be a little late. Should be there in 10. See you soon."

Gray sighed and locked his phone again and put it back in his pocket. Sadly enough, he was used to everything that was happening. Knowing Lyon, he's probably getting his stuff ready to leave in the morning. He leaned against the tree and stared at the stars, smiling sadly.

"Gray? What are you doing out here alone at this time?" A familiar voice asked him.

Gray turned around and froze as he saw Ezra walking towards him. He groaned softly and sighed again.

"Can this night get any worse? First I have to deal with Lyon leaving.. AGAIN. Now, I have to deal with dragon lady asking me questions. Even in normal clothes she still looks scary.." Gray thought to himself as Ezra closed the space between them.

"Hey, Ezra. I'm waiting for Lyon, we're hanging out tonight.." I managed to say, trying not to sound as depressed as I felt.

Ezra raised one of her brows, which sent a shiver down my spine. Damn she creeped me out..

"Are you two doing okay? I know it must be hard for you since he's always going out on missions and never around anymore." She asked me a bit worried.

"Yeah, we're fine.. I-" Before I could say anything else, Ezra cuts me off.

"Thats a lie. You guys aren't fine, and its noticeable. Gray, if your not happy with Lyon anymore, just end it." She said to me calmly, though it sounded more like an order with the way she talks.

Gray sighed heavily as his phone buzzed again, he knew what was coming next. He took out his phone, unlocked it and read the new message Lyon sent him.

"Hey, I know this is last minute but I have to cancel on tonight. But, what I wanted to tell you is that I accepted a mission that pays $12,000. I was supposed to leave in the morning, but instead I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks, I'll be back the week before our one year though, I promise. See you then, love you."

Gray closed his eyes to hold back the tears swelling in his eyes as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He shook his head to gather himself together before looking at Ezra.

"He canceled again, didn't he?" She asked me sadly.

All I could do was stare at the ground and nod slowly. I felt my hands begin to shake from the anger that was building up inside me. But, I was distracted when I heard movement from the tree above me and saw a black figure leap from the tree and disappear into the darkness.

"Did you see that?" I asked Ezra, still looking in the directions the figure disappeared into.

I could see Ezra nod as her sword appeared in her hand.

"I'll go see what it was. Go home and get some rest, that's an order."

And with that Ezra sprinted in the same direction the figure went in and soon disappeared into the darkness as well, leaving me standing alone in the park. I sighed and walked home, opening the door to my apartment and closing it behind me gently.

"What was that thing in the park?" Gray thought to himself as he was getting ready for bed, he took off his shirt and pants, throwing them on the chair as he got under the covers. He sighed softly and stared at the ceiling, soon drifting to sleep as many thoughts of what happened today went through his mind.


	2. The Morning Visitor

Gray awoke the next morning and yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed slowly. He opened his eyes and shock took over his face as he saw Natsu in the living-room working out with Happy. All Gray could do was watch as Natsu did curl ups on his living-room floor as Happy yelled at Natsu to encourage him.

Gray got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, zipping up the zipper as he walked into the living-room to find out what the hell Natsu was doing in his house at 8 in the morning.

"Hey, flame brain. What are you doing in my house?" Gray asked a bit annoyed as he leaned against the wall, watching Natsu.

Natsu shot up from the floor and glared at Gray, "Maybe you should learn to lock your window, stripper." Natsu replied just as annoyed but with a hint of joy with his insult.

Gray felt a slight blush crawl across his face and walked into the kitchen, not wanting to deal with Natsu's stupidity so early in the morning. Gray pulled out a can of orange juice and opened it, chugging it down before throwing it away in the trash can.

"You never answered my question, flame brain. What are you doing here?" Gray asked again as he pulled of the things he needed to make some ramen.

Natsu rolled his eyes and jumped up on the counter, smirking as he looked at Gray. "Ezra told me you were upset about something last night and told me to come cheer you up. You know if either of us say no she'll rip our heads off.." Natsu's voice lowered a bit in fear, worried Ezra might be around for some reason and break through the door and beat him up for what he just said.

Gray groaned and banged his head against his fridge, hoping this was just a nightmare and he would wake up soon.

"So, I have to deal with not only a flame brain, but a flying rat. That's just perfect.." Gray muttered and rubbed his face slightly. Could this day get any worse?

"Look, I'm fine. I don't know what Ezra told you, but I'm perfectly fine so you can leave." Gray said as he turned around and felt another blush crawl across his face when he saw how close Natsu was all of a sudden.

Natsu's smile turned into devious smirk as he moved closer to Gray, almost pushing him against the fridge. "I know you like me Gray, you can stop hiding it."

Gray felt his face flush with embarrassment and tried to pull away, but Natsu grabbed his chin and laughed. "See? You're so bad at hiding it." And with that, Natsu leaned in and kissed Gray deeply, holding down his arms so he couldn't push away from him."*

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Happy yelled once more.

Natsu shook his head, snapping out of his trance then looked around to see Gray and Happy staring at him awkwardly, like he just said a joke that wasn't funny.

"You're not normal flame brain, maybe you should figure out who actually has your brain." Gray teased and walked back into his room to take a shower.

Natsu growled and jumped on the couch, staring at the wall. He knew something was off about Gray, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Natsu's mind began to wonder when once again he was snapped out of his trance, but this time by Gray.

"I'm getting ready to head out, so you and Happy have to leave." Gray yelled from his bathroom as he dried off his hair with a towel.

Natsu looked at the giant clock Gray had hung up in his living room and shot up to his feet. "Shit, I didn't realize what time it was! Happy, we need to get going." Natsu said as he looked towards Gray's room. "Hey, stripper, I'm going on a two day mission, try not to be so lonely with me gone." And with that, Natsu and Happy jumped out the window and disappeared down the street.

Gray pulled on a dark blue tank-top and walked into his living room, frowning a bit as he closed the window Natsu had just jumped out of.

"Now I can go see Ezra and convince her to call off this whole cheering me up thing." Gray thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and his cellphone before slipping out the front door, locking it behind him and heading to see Ezra.

Gray took a deep breath before knocking on Ezra's front door. What was thinking confronting Ezra like this? For, God's sake she's the scariest woman on this planet! But, before Gray could run off, the door opened and there stood Ezra, looking as scary as ever, even in house clothes.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Ezra asked a bit annoyed, her facial expression reminding Gray of someone with a poker face.

"Um.. I wanted to ask you if you could tell Natsu not to try and cheer me up. I'm fine and I don't need him around to-"

"What are you talking about?" She asked even more annoyed. "I never told Natsu to do anything, I haven't even seen him in almost 4 days. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." And with that, Ezra slammed the door in Gray's face.

Gray blinked a couple times, not sure of how to take in what Ezra just said. He knew Ezra wouldn't lie to him about anything, she always tells the truth. Even if you don't want to hear it.

"So.. That means Natsu lied.. But, why would he do that..?" Gray thought to himself as he turned and began walking back to his house, he couldn't confront Natsu about it seeing as how he left on a mission. But, he still couldn't understand why Natsu would lie about Ezra giving him that order..


End file.
